Use somebody
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Set after the season 3 finale, no spoilers, just my version of how events will continue! Read and review guys!


**Hey guys, first gossip girl fiction so please review about the characterization and all! This is going to be set just after season 3, the ending (. with the ending!)**

**So yeah, review, and I hope you enjoy..this first chapter is just going to be some friendship with Blair/Serena, and the set up of the drama thats going to be in the story, bare with me! :)**

_Serena smiled serenly as her and Blair stepped off the plane, and into Paris, Paris! The city of love..usually something she would think about. But she didnt want to think about love, she was finding herself. And if she was finding any men, it was going to be someone new. No Dan, No Nate. Her and Dan always deemed it a good idea to get back together, but when did things ever run smoothly between them? There was always a problem. Like Rachel, or Georgina, or another skeleton from her closet coming back and administering the fatal blow. Serena also had a fleeting feeling that she would be hearing alot about the dysfunctional relationship between Chuck and Blair._

_She knew Chuck was firmly in the wrong, but Serena also knew how messed up a person Jenny had become. Jenny had deliberately wormed her way in between her and Nate, and acted completely out of hand., Nothing like the sweet, innocent, naive young girl she had met when she was first going out with Dan, the girl that ironically, was being saved from the advances of Chuck. Chuck was depressed, Chuck was alot of things, but Serena knew, under all the psychological damage and baggage he had attached to his name, that Blair was the one he loved. But how was Blair going to get past this? Jenny? Really? Chuck could of slept with Serena herself and it would not have been as bad._

_Blair gave Serena a calm smile, and Serena grinned as they both instinctively headed towards the nearest bar._

_ What would a holiday with a best friend be if they werent crazily drunk on the first night..it was the pick me up Blair needed, she just needed some time to think about herself, instead of reflecting and analysing every moment with Chuck, not that she would ever admit it._

_"S, you here?" Blair asked, as they both perched on bar-stools, both thinking the same thing..."Forget New York.."_

_"Yeah B, im here" Serena smiled, putting her phone away. She didnt even know why she was checking it anymore, what was she hoping for, a text from Dan..or even Nate..she didnt even know which one she liked. But she did know that things never ended well when she was involved with either, so she needed to leave it. How would she if she kept checking gossip girl, etc, for updates._

_"S, we have money right?" Blair asked, looking at Serenas phone_

_"We always have money" Serena remarked, not sure where this discussion was headed_

_"How are we going to forget anything, when we are sitting at a bar checking frickin Gossip Girl every 5 minutes hoping for updates? Its not healthy S" Blair said, getting more worked up with each syllable._

_"True" Serena said, flipping her phone shut._

_"More then that, turn it off" Blair insisted, motioning that they both did it._

_"Fine" Serena said, rising to the bait._

_"So now, we are going to sit on the other side of the bar, and leave these Blackberrys, on the bar" Blair said calmly, with a peaceful expression on her face. If she didnt have her PDA with her at all times, she might be able to keep Chuck out of her head for at least 10 minutes. The thought was a beautiful one, the thought of not feeling so hurt, so lost and betrayed at the wrong he had done. And not only had he done the wrong, he had out-skanked himself with Jenny Humprehy,. Blair knew that in the break up period, he probably would order hookers, that was Chuck all over, making sure the girls he had sex with carried nothing emotional towards him, because he wouldnt want to get attached, But he took a girls virginity in the same way he took hers. It wasnt classy, it was random. She thought it had been their thing, that she was the only one who would of had the experience of Chuck Bass as her first time. and now, she shared that with Jenny. They were almost bonded by the similar circumstances._

_"B thats crazy" Serena joked, not realising that Blair was serious. Blair swiftly rose from her chair, leaving her phone, and its case on the bar, but carrying her cocktail like it was her new assitant._

_"More of these and less of that S!" Blair said, making hand gestures at the cocktail and the phone handset respectively._

_"Fine" Serena said, rolling her eyes. She knew that Blair wasnt going to close down on this one._

_She sipped the first cocktail, and Blair did the same.._

_"Im not waiting for this to kick in" Blair decided, and Serena frowned_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Well your the party expert, how do you manage to get majorly slammed in around fifteen minutes?" Blair asked, knowing how out of character this was. Blair didnt usually care for drinking, or the severe headaches that came with it the day after. But she needed to be cleared of all emotions, just for one night. Forget the mess that was her life, for one night._

_"Shots" Serena said, grinning mischievously, and gesturing at the bar man with a wink, he had heard her._

_"4 each" Serena winked, and Blair smiled, she knew Serena would have a straight answer._

_They both lined up the shots in front of them, and grinned_

_"One for Dan, one for Nate, one for Jenny, one for Chuck" Serena decided, and watched Blair wince at the mention of the last two names._

_"Less talk more drink" Blair said, driven by the last two names, and they both drank, tilting their heads back and giggling at the sour taste that came with each shot._

_"More" Blair said, looking at the barman, but not in the same effortlessly sexy manner that Serena did_

_"Make it snappy!" Blair declared, and clapped her hands if he was her servant_

_"Or she'll post a blast on Gossip Girl" Serena cackled, after finishing her cocktail through a straw._

_"The caller is not available, please try again"_

_"This device is switched off, please try again later" _

_How were they ever going to find out about Chuck, when nobody could call, text, and they seeming-ally werent going to access the internet at any time.._


End file.
